ffxiclopediafandomcom_fr-20200214-history
2007 - (27-06-2007) 7e recensement Vana'diel
en:The 7th Vana'diel Census (06/27/2007) de:Der Siebente Zensus von Vana'diel (06-27-2007) ja:第７回ヴァナ・ディール国勢調査 es:El 7th Censo Vana'diel (06/27/2007) category:Nouvelles 7e recensement Vana'diel (27.06.2007) Avant-propos Le 16 mai, FINAL FANTASY XI a fêté ses cinq ans et entamé sa sixième année de mise en service. Notre communauté a grandi et atteint aujourd'hui 500 000 personnes, et elle continue de croître chaque jour. L'équipe de développement et de maintenance a analysé la progression des aventuriers depuis le précédent recensement et vous présente les conclusions de cette analyse. Voyons à quoi ressemble aujourd'hui la communauté de Vana'diel. Connexion Nous avons observé le nombre de connexions pendant la dernière semaine de mai 2007. Notre communauté, qui compte près d'un demi million de membres, se situe principalement au Japon, aux Etats-Unis et en Europe. Nous pouvons observer trois pics de connexions correspondant aux trois tranches horaires de connexion de ces zones géographiques. Ainsi, la communauté étant étalée sur plusieurs fuseaux horaires, le nombre de connexions reste assez constant tout au long de la journée. Les 26 et 27 mai, jours de week-end, le nombre de connexions observées dans chaque zone a été nettement supérieur à celui enregistré en semaine. ;≪Evolution du nombre de connexions simultanées.≫ * heure japonaise Le graphique ci-dessous illustre la durée de connexion moyenne par personnage pour l'ensemble des mondes. La proportion de joueurs connectés moins de 3 heures par jour, qui était de 72% l'an dernier, est montée à 77,8% cette année. De plus, le temps moyen de connexion par personnage est cette année de 168 minutes (environ 2h50), soit presque le même chiffre que l'an dernier (164 minutes). ;≪Temps de connexion par personnage≫ Niveaux des jobs Passons maintenant aux niveau des jobs des aventuriers. Nous nous sommes penchés sur tous les personnages existant, en excluant cependant les personnages de niveau 1, pour lesquels il y a une forte probabilité qu'il s'agisse de personnages de stockage (surnommés "mules"). Comme l'an dernier, les jobs aux niveaux 75 et 37 tranchent fortement avec les autres, mais les jobs à des niveaux multiples de cinq – en particulier 5, 10, 15, 20, 25 et 30 – sont aussi très nombreux. Ce résultat montre que des nouveaux joueurs continuent d'arriver, mais est aussi lié aux deux facteurs suivants : #Les caractéristiques et compétences inhérentes aux jobs #L'existence des jobs avancés Les aventuriers commencent tous au niveau 1, puis montent leurs jobs petit à petit. Comme les aptitudes et caractéristiques s'acquièrent souvent tous les cinq niveaux, on peut observer que de nombreux jobs sont montés par paliers de 5 niveaux. De plus, les jobs avancés peuvent être obtenus au niveau 30. C'est pour cela que beaucoup de joueurs ont des jobs montés aux niveaux 30 (pour le job principal) et 15 (pour le job de soutien). Globalement, on peut observer que les niveaux ayant un pourcentage élevé correspondent souvent aux niveaux d'obtention des jobs avancés, des quêtes et missions permettant de monter à chocobo, d'embarquer dans l'aéronef, et aux niveaux des BCNM avec des limites de niveaux ou des quêtes ENM. ;≪Répartition des niveaux (2 à 75)≫ ;[ Répartition des niveaux (1) ] [ Répartition des niveaux (2 à 75) ] |width="5%"| |width="48%" valign="top"| |} |} Jobs Voyons ensuite la répartition des jobs des aventuriers. Les six jobs de départ – guerrier, moine, mage blanc, mage noir, mage rouge et voleur – représentent une nouvelle fois une proportion largement majoritaire sur l'ensemble des jobs choisis. Notons en particulier le grand nombre de mages blancs (16%), suivis de près par les mages noirs et rouges (13% chacun), ce qui illustre bien la popularité toujours constante des classes de mages. La proportion des jobs de départ par rapport aux jobs avancés n'a pas évolué depuis l'an dernier. La raison en est certainement que, avec le lancement des versions allemande et française en Europe et la sortie du pack Vana'diel Collection 2007 en Amérique du nord, le nombre de nouveaux joueurs, loin de s'amoindrir, s'est maintenu. De plus, la sortie au Japon d'une nouvelle version Windows destinée aux nouveaux joueurs "FINAL FANTASY XI - Hajimete no Final Fantasy XI" a dû également jouer sur ces chiffres. En ce qui concerne les combinaisons job principal/job de soutien, ce sont cette année encore les mêmes habitués de la tête du classement qui monopolisent les premières places. Les deux combinaisons qui ont fait leur entrée au classement l'an dernier, guerrier/ninja et mage noir/mage rouge, se maintiennent encore cette année. Observons de plus près les combinaisons avec le mage rouge. Cette année, les mage rouge/mage blanc et mage noir/mage rouge ont tout deux progressé, comme c'était déjà le cas l'an dernier. Cela prouve que les capacités du mage rouge sont de plus en plus valorisées. ;≪Job principal≫ ;[ Combinaisons job principal et job de soutien ] Espèces Passons maintenant aux statistiques sur les espèces, sexe et taille des personnages. Comme auparavant, c'est le Hume (♂) qui est en première place, suivi de très près par le Tarutaru (♂) qui pourrait bien lui ravir la première place lors d'un prochain classement. Il est intéressant d'observer la stabilité de la proportion hommes/femmes des Tarutaru. Le seul changement dans le classement de cette année est l'interversion de position entre les Elvaans hommes, anciennement 4es et désormais 5es, et les Humes femmes, qui ont progressé de la 5e à la 4e place. Comme les années précédentes, le pourcentage de personnages masculins (54,24%) est légèrement supérieur à celui des personnages féminins (45,76%), mais les chiffres sont assez équilibrés. ;≪Espèces≫ ;[ Classement des espèces ] Quant à la taille des personnages, pour 5 des 8 types de personnages la taille S est la plus populaire ; la tendance observée les années précédentes se confirme donc. Mais pour les Elvaans hommes, c'est cette année la taille L qui est la plus populaire, détrônant la taille M. Actuellement, les grandes tailles semblent plus appréciées pour les Elvaans et les Galkas. ;[ Répartition des tailles par espèces ] Visages Le classement en lui-même n'a quasiment pas changé depuis l'an dernier, mais la proportion de chacun des visages choisis a évolué. Voici les résultats pour chaque espèce. Comme l'année dernière, les visages de types 1 (Erhart), 2 (Ravfale), 3 (Alerio), 4 (Geraud) représentent à eux quatre près de 75% des visages choisis. En proportion, le type 1 a cependant progressé tandis que les trois autres ont régressé. Les types "Mia" (numéro 1), "Morgana" (2), " Elwin" (3) représentent près de trois quarts des choix. "Elwin" a diminué de 2%, alors que "Mia" a augmenté d'un pour cent ; "Morgana" reste quant à elle stable. Chez les Elvaans hommes, on observe que les types 1 "Lothaire", 2 "Lainguel" et 3 " Ageneau" sont toujours très populaires. Les proportions sont globalement similaires à celles de l'an dernier. Comme précédemment, le type 1 (Menoe) est très apprécié. Sans doute correspond-t-il à l'image que se font les joueurs des Elvaans... Le type "Jamaka-Somaka" (6) est le plus aimé, suivi par les types "Tonsoru-Mohsoru" (2) et "Purudapa-Goppa" L'an dernier, les types "Mokoko" (4) et "Mehriri" (1) avaient un écart de 3%, mais ces deux visages sont cette année au coude à coude. Mehriri est donc de plus en plus choisie... A eux trois, les visages numéro 5 "Yuhn", numéro 6 "Cyahl" et numéro 7 "Mio" représente près de 70% des Mithras. "Cyahl" reste cependant de loin le visage le plus représenté. Comme l'an dernier, les proportions sont assez équilibrées. Le visage le plus choisi est cette année encore le numéro 6, "Zeedof". Linkshells Pour apprécier pleinement la vie au sein de Vana'diel, difficile de se passer d'une linkshell ! La première chose que font beaucoup de joueurs en se connectant, c'est dire bonjour aux membres de leur linkshell. Dans cette partie de l'enquête, nous avons observé combien de personnes équipent au moins une fois par jour une linkshell. Un total de 47 278 linkshells ont été équipées au moins une fois lors de la journée de comptabilisation. Cela représente une moyenne de 1 477 linkshells par monde, ce qui montre le très grand nombre de communautés en existence sur chaque serveur. En ce qui concerne le nombre de personnes par linkshell, comme l'année dernière, la plupart des linkshells comportaient 1 à 9 membres (72%) ; en y ajoutant le nombre de linkshells comptant jusqu'à 19 membres, ce chiffre passe à 89%. Voyons maintenant comment les aventuriers utilisent le site Linkshell Community, lancé en version bêta publique le 29 juin 2006, et ayant pour but de permettre aux membres des linkshells de communiquer plus facilement et plus agréablement. Environ un an après le lancement de ce service, 111 545 comptes utilisateurs ont été crées, pour un total de 22 033 communautés, ce qui représente 688 linkshells par monde en moyenne. Le site Linkshell Community sera bientôt disponible en version finale. Nous continuons d'y apporter de nombreuses améliorations et ajouts afin que le service soit plus facile d'utilisation et plus pratique. N'hésitez pas à vous inscrire, si vous ne l'avez pas encore fait, pour contribuer à une meilleure communication entre les membres de votre linkshell ! Linkshell Community : http://fanzone.playonline.com/lscom/index.do ;≪Utilisation des linkshells≫ *1 jour Objets Observons maintenant la vente d'objets dans les quatre hôtels de ventes aux enchères de Vana'diel, ainsi que le nombre de reliques en existence. Commençons par le nombre d'objets vendus et mis aux enchères. Les résultats montrent bien le dynamisme des guildes de chaque ville. A San d'Oria, les peaux représentent près de la moitié des objets vendus. On peut attribuer ce résultat à la présence de la guilde de tannerie dans les murs de San d'Oria, ainsi qu'à la forte présence de monstres permettant d'obtenir des peaux dans les zones entourant le royaume elvaan, telles que Ronfaure, La Theine ou Jugner. Il y a eu une évolution dans le classement des peaux. Les peaux de mouton, premières du classement l'an dernier, ont fortement chuté et à l'inverse, les peaux de tigre ont réalisé une forte percée dans le classement. L'ajout de recettes de synthèse et l'évolution des quantités d'approvisionnement des guildes ont certainement fortement joué dans cette évolution. De plus, les peaux de lapin se sont cette année classées. Cette peau pouvant être obtenue dès un niveau très bas, on peut dire que c'est une des premières récompenses des durs combats des aventuriers de tous niveaux. Dans la ville minière de Bastok, comme l'an dernier, le zinc, le fer, les harnais de Quadav ainsi que les alvéoles d'abeille occupent la tête du classement. Cela s'explique par des facteurs géographiques – les minerais sont faciles à obtenir dans la région de Bastok – mais aussi par la présence en ville de la guilde d'alchimie. Parmi les plus populaires, le minerai de zinc, un objet fortement lié à la ville de Norg, de même que les jambières et subligars rouillés, sont des objets très prisés dans la République, et confirment leur succès année après année. Autre nouvelle entrée notable dans les classements de San d'Oria et Bastok, la super potion, probablement à cause de l'ajout des missions d'assaut d'Aht Urhgan. Le bidon de super potions étant un objet souvent obtenu en récompense de ces missions, nombreux sont les joueurs qui l'utilisent pour produire des super potions et les mettre en vente aux enchères. [ Classement des objets les plus mis en vente ] |width="4%"| |width="48%" valign="top"| [ République de Bastok ] |} |} |} |} Intéressons-nous maintenant aux reliques pouvant être obtenues dans les diverses zones de Dynamis, Comme l'an dernier, nous avons observé sur l'ensemble des serveurs le nombre d'armes et boucliers renforcés à l'aide d'anciennes monnaies aux quatrième et dernier stades. Cette année, la plus populaire des reliques est le bouclier Aegis avec 144 exemplaires en existence. Malgré le fait qu'elle ait été disponible plus tardivement que les autres, cette relique est la moins coûteuse de toutes et bénéficie de propriétés uniques, ce qui explique sans doute la raison de sa popularité encore confirmée. Parmi les armes les plus populaires, se distinguent particulièrement la dague Mandau, l'épée Excalibur, le katana Kikoku et l'instrument à vent Gjallarhorn. On peut supposer par la popularité des jobs pouvant équiper ces armes et que l'existence d'autres objets hors reliques de capacités proches, ont joué sur ces résultats. Enfin, notons qu'avec 353 reliques au stade 4 et 778 au stade final, les chiffres des reliques dépassent très largement ceux de l'an dernier (176 et 218). [ Nombre de reliques en circulation au stade 4 et au stade final ] Points de retour (Homepoint) Observons maintenant les endroits où les joueurs placent leurs points de retours. Lors du recensement de l'an dernier, les Portes blanches d'Aht Urhgan avaient réussi, très peu de temps après la sortie de "Treasures of Aht Urhgan", à faire une incursion parmi les trois villes de départ et arracher la seconde place du classement. Cette année, les Portes blanches arrivent sans surprise en première position, et ce même si l'enquête prend en compte tous les joueurs, y compris les nombreux personnages de stockage (ou "mules") dont la plupart ne se trouvent pas aux Portes blanches. Outre l'ascension fulgurante d'Al Zahbi, la baisse dans le classement des zones de Bas Jeuno (tombé de 7e à 8e) et Port Jeuno illustre bien que le centre d'activité des joueurs s'est désormais installé à l'est. On peut également supposer que les frères Tarutaru téléporteurs d'Al Zahbi ont joué un rôle important dans l'ascension de cette ville. Comme vous le savez, les deux frères peuvent vous envoyer en un clin d'œil à Jeuno ou dans votre pays d'origine par un sort de magie. Ce côté pratique d'Al Zahbi a sans doute été l'une des principales raisons pour laquelle la ville a pu se hisser à la première place du classement. [ Classement des points de retour ] Extensions Trois kits d'extension sont aujourd'hui disponibles, élargissant les horizons des aventuriers de Vana'diel et leur permettant de suivre de nouvelles intrigues passionnantes. Voyons quelle a été la progression des joueurs dans chacune des extensions. Cette année, nous vous présentons pour la première fois les résultats de "Rise of the Zilart" et "Chains of Promathia". Notez cependant que cette analyse se limite aux personnages ayant au moins lancé une des missions de chaque extension. Commençons par "Rise of the Zilart", sorti au Japon le 17 avril 2003 ; voici l'avancement des joueurs dans les missions de cette première extension. On observe que de nombreux joueurs ont avancé jusqu'aux missions "Archanges" (qui donne accès à Tu'Lia), "L'éveil" et "Le chapitre final" (dernière mission), qui représentent des étapes importantes pour les joueurs. [ Avancement dans les missions de "Rise of the Zilart" ] Passons maintenant à "Chains of Promathia", extension sortie le 16 septembre 2004 au Japon et Etats-Unis. Les missions de Promathia sont célèbres pour leur degré de difficulté élevé, et actuellement seuls environ 25% des personnages sont parvenus à la fin de l'extension. Comme les derniers chapitres donnent droit à des objets intéressants, et l'accès très convoité à la zone d'Al'Taieu, beaucoup de joueurs se regroupent et relèvent le défi de ces missions longues et difficiles. [ Avancement dans les missions de "Chains of Promathia" ] Enfin, voyons maintenant la dernière extension en date, "Treasures of Aht Urhgan", sortie le 4 avril 2006. Au moment de notre enquête, environ 12% des personnages avaient atteint la dernière mission en date, "La gloire des Sentinelles". La proportion la plus importante se trouve sur la troisième mission, "Chat sauvage", où se sont arrêtés 20% des personnages. On voit ainsi que beaucoup de joueurs se sont fixés comme objectif d'atteindre simplement "Chat sauvage" afin de pouvoir participer aux Assauts. On peut aussi remarquer que beaucoup de personnages avaient avancé jusqu'à la dernière mission de telle ou telle précédente mise à jour, ou bien se sont arrêtés juste avant une mission comportant une bataille. Il faut cependant noter que même 1% de ce graphique représente un grand nombre de joueurs ; il y a en fait beaucoup de personnes qui ont effectué l'ensemble des missions disponibles. Nous invitons tous les joueurs à monter des équipes à travers leurs linkshells, listes d'amis ou au moyen d'annonces criées ("shouts") pour se mesurer aux défis de ces missions et avancer dans l'histoire. [ Avancement dans les missions de "Treasures of Aht Urhgan" ] Terminons cette partie de l'enquête par les rangs de mercenaires obtenus et le classement des Assauts les plus populaires. Plusieurs Assauts parmi ceux disponibles aux trois premiers grades permettent de gagner relativement facilement des points d'Assaut, aussi certains joueurs privilégient sans doute le gain de points à la montée en grade. L'an dernier, seuls les trois premiers grades de mercenaire étaient disponibles au moment du recensement ; il y en avait cette année huit, suite à la mise à jour de mars 2007. Nous pouvons tout d'abord voir que les nouvelles recrues que sont les soldats seconde classe constituent naturellement une majorité parmi les rangs des mercenaires. Les trois premiers grades jusqu'à "soldat supérieur" inclus représentent plus de la moitié des personnages. D'un autre côté, plus de 20% des joueurs ont atteint ou dépassé le grade de caporal, ce qui démontre aussi qu'il coexiste diverses façons de profiter des assauts. [ Avancement dans les grades de mercenaire ] Voyons maintenant le classement des Assauts les plus populaires. Plusieurs opérations se détachent pour chaque zone comme permettant d'obtenir des points facilement. Ces Assauts, qui peuvent être réussis avec un petit nombre de joueurs, ou pour lesquels il est facile de constituer des équipes, sont donc les plus populaires. Parmi ces assauts, "Exploration de Nyzul", un Assaut un peu à part, entre en deuxième position du classement. Les autres Assauts étant disponibles selon le grade, les participations ont tendance à s'étaler sur diverses opérations, mais pour la zone de Nyzul il n'y a que "Exploration de Nyzul", c'est pourquoi cet Assaut a pu si facilement se classer. Une autre raison est sans doute que cet Assaut propose des objets en récompense à intervalles réguliers, et le défi qu'il propose fait qu'un grand nombre de joueurs souhaite s'y mesurer, avec comme objectif d'en atteindre le fond. Toutes ces raisons font que cet Assaut est plus facile à répéter que d'autres.v [ Assauts les plus populaires ] Conclusion Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce septième recensement, qui correspond au cinquième anniversaire du jeu ? Notre recensement, qui est parti d'une simple petite idée, s'est fortement étendu pour atteindre sa forme actuelle. C'est là aussi une preuve que notre communauté continue de croître, et cela nous rappelle encore une fois combien nous devons vous être reconnaissants à vous tous. Souvenez-vous du jour où vous avez pour la première fois mis les pieds à Vana'diel… Maintenant, remémorez-vous toutes les aventures que vous avez vécues depuis ce jour. Ce sont tous ces souvenirs qui, ensemble, portent la communauté de FINAL FANTASY XI et lui permettent de grandir encore. Vous tous qui parcourez chaque jour les terres de Vana'diel, nous le savons, vous n'avez que rarement l'occasion d'être en contact avec l'équipe de développement et de gestion. Vous avez sans doute bien plus souvent des "contacts" avec Rondipur, le PNJ de la quête d'escorte de San d'Oria Nord, qui doit maintenant connaître vos visages et noms à tous. Mais nous, qui recevons vos mails, coups de fil et appels GM, qui observons les forums des sites de fans quotidiennement, et faisons de notre mieux pour vous aider si nécessaire, nous continuons chaque jour nos efforts pour vous offrir quelque chose de plus précieux encore que les "Mémoires de Miratete". Nous vous le montrons en vous proposant des mises à jour régulières, bientôt une nouvelle extension avec "Les guerriers de la Déesse", le nouveau service de migration de monde à venir, etc. N'hésitez pas à toujours nous transmettre vos souhaits et espoirs, et nous continuerons de bâtir ensemble un Vana'diel plus beau. En espérant vous croiser un jour sur Vana'diel… Sage Sundi, 27 juin 2007.